1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hologram recording method and a hologram recording device, and in particular, to a hologram recording method and a hologram recording device that Fourier transform signal light, which expresses binary digital data as a light/dark image, and record a Fourier transform image as a hologram.
2. Related Art
In holographic data storage, binary digital data “0, 1” is made into a digital image (signal light) as “light image, dark image”, and the signal light is Fourier transformed by a lens and is illuminated onto an optical recording medium. A Fourier transform image is recorded on the optical recording medium as a hologram. However, a Fourier transform image of digital data has an extremely strong peak intensity at the 0-order. Therefore, in holographic data storage, there are the problems that the dynamic range of the optical recording medium is wasted by the 0-order light component (dc component) and the S/N (signal-noise ratio) decreases.